Its My Life
by Kidchaos4
Summary: Mike's gotten over his old hobby for Glee. But what about his younger brother? Maybe New Directions might have an other other Asian. Mainly about the two bros, but with a bit of Mike and Rachel! :3
1. Chapter 1

Mike's head spun as his younger brother's foot hit him in the head.

He went to the floor, still in his white Taekwondo _gobok. _Spitting out his mouthguard, he threw away his black belt and did a knee float to get back up, flashbacks from the It's My Life Mash up going through his head.

His younger brother, Terry, just grinned and said: "You know Mike, I don't know why you keep this up, you should just focus on you dancing."

Mike grinned despite his bruised face.

"You know Dad would be disappointed if I quit. I can do both, but I'll always be better at dancing."

Terry grinned. At his red faced brother, a boot print already developing on his face.

It was the summer holidays after Regionals, and Terry was about to enter his sophomore year. He hoped they had a Taekwondo team there. That was almost his whole life.

School was starting in two days, and despite his longings for a Taekwondo team, he was actually considering of joining the Glee club after seeing Mike at Regionals. And unknown to Mike, he was in fact a pretty good dancer…

"OK Bruce Lee, let's see how you go in a dance off." Mike said, unaware of his brother's thoughts.

Terry grinned and plugged in his iPod into the dock and turned the speakers up to possibly one of his favourite songs.

The familiar guitar rift made Mike smile.

"Beat It? Really? Let's Dance."

Mike started doing an air guitar to the rift, spinning and going into a knee drop, springing back up, doing various waves and locking techniques, finishing with a big spin and a leaping split in midair… Forgetting that it was a low lying ceiling, slamming his head into the ceiling.

"Oh God," muttered Terry, helping Mike up from the floor.

"I think we're done for today," Mike said wincing slightly.

"Duh."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well, I got one review which was pretty okay (thankyou allies!) so here is chapter 2!**

"Well, thank you for coming!" Mr Schue said on the first day back to the empty auditorium. Well, nearly. It was empty except for a tall Asian sophomore.

"Okay… Since you're the only one here, why don't you show me what you got" he said to the boy as he walked onto the stage, "just tell me your name and take it away!"

The boy was nervous, but he was able to manage his name: "Terry Chang, I'll be dancing to Michael Jackson's "Don't stop till you Get Enough."

Mr Schue motioned him to go for it, and the music started.

"Welcome back guys!" Mr Schue said as everyone took their places in the choir room, new haircuts or clothes (especially Kurt) making all of them look older, but still the same bunch of kids burning with talent.

"First things first, we have one new member joining us today, so lets give a warm welcome to Terry!" he said motioning for Terry to come in.

"Terry?" Mike questioned, obviously puzzled by why his kung fu brother was joining Glee.

"So what is he, the other OTHER Asian?" said Santanna from the back corner, her normal sarcastic wit coming back, not lost over the summer.

"No, he's my brother," Mike replied curtly, ignoring Terry's puzzlement over the comment.

Mercedes looked at him critically, so did Rachel. Mercedes spoke up first and asked him: "So what do you do other Other Asian? You dance like the Changster?"

"Uuuh… Yeah…" the nervous sophomore replied, raising an eyebrow at his new nickname.

Rachel then said: "Let's see if you are up to the challenge then."

Mr Schue interjected, signalling for everyone to hold on to their judgements, but terry was already putting a CD into the stereo, and with the first beats starting he got up to dance.

A familiar drum beat started playing, with some synthesisers starting. And with the trademark high pitched shout, 'Smooth Criminal' started to play, and Terry just moved to the beat, his style reminding everyone of the late King of Pop but with a bit of what looked like Mike's Style.

_As He Came Into The Window __  
__It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo __  
__He Came Into Her Apartment __  
__He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet __  
__She Ran Underneath The Table __  
__He Could See She Was Unable __  
__So She Ran Into The Bedroom __  
__She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom _

_Annie Are You OK? __  
__So, Annie Are You OK __  
__Are You OK, Annie __  
__Annie Are You OK? __  
__So, Annie Are You OK __  
__Are You OK, Annie __  
__Annie Are You OK? __  
__So, Annie Are You OK? __  
__Are You OK, Annie? __  
__Annie Are You OK? __  
__So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie? _

It got to a part where everyone automatically knew that the 'anti-gravity' lean came in in the music video. They didn't expect it to come in, but Terry decided to throw in his version of it, a knee float like his brother, but with the king's motions. His magical float upwards was practically his 'coup de gras' and everyone was just shocked into amazement.

Finally, it got to an instrument riff, and he motioned for Mike and Matt to get up, the two of them going into the trademark choreography of the King, the music ending on their last move.

Everyone's eyes widened at the smooth, flowing and energetic dance of the newcomer, even Rachel's.

"So?" asked Terry, catching his breath, "was I up to the challenge?"

Rachel, jaw still on the ground, nodded slowly.

Mr Schue snapped out of his trance first and then smiled. "I think we found our first assignment… wait scratch that, the first of many assignments. Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, two more pretty positive reviews, so here comes the third pat of the story, for all the Rachel/Mike lovers out there, just wait, the pairing will come in soon, so stay tuned!**

For about a week, Mr Schue gave solo's to Puck, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and all the main singers in the group. Mercedes and Kurt worked on costumes as well. They did three songs: 'Earth Song', 'Black Or White' and as a final tribute, 'This is It'. All mainly singing parts, with a bit of dancing.

But the four main dancers in the group: Britanny, Mike, Matt, and now Terry, weren't happy with the arrangements. Once again they were just back up, their talents not appreciated.

"I thought we were going to get dance solos for once!" whispered Mike angrily to the other three, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, MJ was known for his dancing, like the moonwalk and stuff like that," Matt replied.

Once again they nodded.

"And his music videos, those had a lot of dance in it, yet we're still back up!" Terry said, evil eyeing the rest of the group who were singing and planning their solos.

"Did you know Michael Jackson was a zombie?" Britanny suddenly said, a weird look on her face.

Terry mouthed: "What?" to his fellow guys, and they just shook their head, classic Britanny.

"Britanny, that was a music video you know? 'Thriller'?" Terry questioned.

She shook her head.

Moving on from the subject, Terry got a sudden flash of inspiration.

"I got it, if we can't tell them, we'll sing to them about it."

"And dance," Mike added.

They just grinned.

For the rest of the week, they missed all of rehearsals, going away to get something ready.

And sadly, the Glee kids didn't really care about their comrade's absence, they were too busy preparing for their numbers, and they didn't really need the others.

But on the first rehearsal after the weekend, they were back.

They came in first, before everyone else, getting prepared for their own personal number. When Mr Schue came in with the others, he said: "Hey guys, were have you been?"

Instead of answering, they started a shout, repeating over and over again:

_All I want to say is they don't really care about us!_

_All I want to say is they don't really care about us!_

_Enough is Enough of this Garbage!_

An synthesiser started in, and Mike lifted his chest up in a pop and lock move, going with the music, then in tandem they all jumped off their seats and in front of their fellow Glee club members, dancing with strong attitude and anger, sharp movements.

_Skin head, dead head__  
__Everybody gone bad__  
__Situation, aggravation__  
__Everybody allegation__  
__In the suite, on the news__  
__Everybody dog food__  
__Bang bang, shot dead__  
__Everybody's gone mad___

_All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us__  
__All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us___

_Beat me, hate me__  
__You can never break me__  
__Will me, thrill me__  
__You can never kill me__  
__Jew me, sue me__  
__Everybody do me__  
__Kick me, kike me__  
__Don't you black or white me___

_All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us__  
__All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us_

_Tell me what has become of my life__  
__I have a wife and two children who love me__  
__I am the victim of police brutality, now__  
__I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate__  
__You're rapin' me of my pride__  
__Oh, for God's sake__  
__I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...__  
__Set me free_

_All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us__  
__All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us_

On the last bars of the song, the four showed their 'coup de gras' with Britanny doing a cartwheel (no hands) towards the group, going into a split, and rising up. Matt did a windmill, getting up sharply and facing the crowd. Terry did about a hundred spins, before jumping and landing on his knees, much like how the King of Pop used to do, skidding towards the crowd. Finally, Mike, always a crowd pleaser, dropped while rotating, spinning back up from his knee drop, almost nose to nose with Mr Schue.

"Thoughts?" he asked the shocked teacher.

"Okay," he said thoughtfully, "from the top!"_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, back for more of this story, so hopefully you like the other chapters to come. Sorry I haven't been doing this lately, I had school. Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, this applies for all my other chapters. If I did, Mike would be with Quinn or Rachel. Tina would be his cousin. He would have more storylines, and Matt would as well.**

"The key to the moonwalk, is synchronising the feet, when you drop one down, you slide the other back." Explained Terry as he showed the other Glee Club members the famous move, along with Britanny, Mike and Matt.

Mr Schue wanted to do some dance numbers, with the four of them on lead, giving all of them solos, all of them Michael Jackson.

Whilst Mike and Matt could pull it off well, Terry was a complete master at it. His really looked like he was gliding on air.

Terry however, saw it as something that he could constantly improve on. Everyone was going OK, except for Finn, who nearly fell face first on his first few attempts.

Rachel kept helping her boyfriend up with a mix of laughter and embarrassment on her face. The couple started joking around a bit more before continuing to learn from Terry who just laughed a bit.

However, his grin faded when he saw Mike looking at Rachel seriously, his brows furrowing, deep in thought.

Terry, being the awesome brother he was knew what that look meant straight away.

"Oi bro, what's on your mind?" Terry said as Mike Drove them home.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you staring at that Rachel Berry girl. I know what that look is."

Mike sighed, knowing full well his brother wouldn't let this go. He stopped the car, looking down at his feet.

He looked awkwardly at his brother. Then said: "I like Rachel."

For a few moments, Terry didn't say anything. After a while, he smiled, proceeding to say: "Let's get home. I have an idea."

"Well, I our four dancers have been given a week, so let's see what they got!" Mr Schue said with a grin. Everyone clapped as Brittany displayed amazing flips and twists and cartwheels to "Shake Your Body Down to The Ground". Matt showed off some Electric Boogaloo moves to "Rock with You". Terry, being new got to show off twice, once to "You Rock My world" and second to "Billie Jean". Finally it was Mike's turn, and as the music started, everyone could have sworn Mike looked at Rachel. Everyone's eyes widened as "The Way You Make Me Feel" started and at many times in the classic song, Mike seemed to address Rachel.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The__  
__High Heels On__  
__You Give Me Fever__  
__Like I've Never, Ever Known__  
__You're Just A Product Of__  
__Loveliness__  
__I Like The Groove Of__  
__Your Walk,__  
__Your Talk, Your Dress__  
__I Feel Your Fever__  
__From Miles Around__  
__I'll Pick You Up In My Car__  
__And We'll Paint The Town__  
__Just Kiss Me Baby__  
__And Tell Me Twice__  
__That You're The One For Me___

_The Way You Make Me Feel__  
__(The Way You Make Me Feel)__  
__You Really Turn Me On__  
__(You Really Turn Me On)__  
__You Knock Me Off Of My Feet__  
__(You Knock Me Off Of__  
__My Feet)__  
__My Lonely Days Are Gone__  
__(My Lonely Days Are Gone)___

_I Like The Feelin' You're__  
__Givin' Me__  
__Just Hold Me Baby And I'm__  
__In Ecstasy__  
__Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine__  
__To Five__  
__To Buy You Things To Keep__  
__You By My Side__  
__I Never Felt So In Love Before__  
__Just Promise Baby, You'll__  
__Love Me Forevermore__  
__I Swear I'm Keepin' You__  
__Satisfied_

_I Never Felt So In Love Before__  
__Promise Baby, You'll Love Me__  
__Forevermore__  
__I Swear I'm Keepin' You__  
__Satisfied__  
__'Cause You're The One For__  
__Me . . .___

_The Way You Make Me Feel__  
__(The Way You Make Me Feel)__  
__You Really Turn Me On__  
__(You Really Turn Me On)__  
__You Knock Me Off Of My Feet__  
__Now Baby-Hee!__  
__(You Knock Me Off Of__  
__My Feet)__  
__My Lonely Days Are Gone__  
__(My Lonely Days Are Gone)___

_The Way You Make Me Feel__  
__(The Way You Make Me Feel)__  
__You Really Turn Me On__  
__(You Really Turn Me On)__  
__You Knock Me Off Of My Feet__  
__Now Baby-Hee!__  
__(You Knock Me Off Of__  
__My Feet)__  
__My Lonely Days Are Gone__  
__(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Despite the fact that Mike was like liquid on stage, and his moves were electrifying, there was a slow clap (except for Terry) as everyone had picked up on the awkward vibe.

Mike looked at Finn, who just stared daggers at him.

_This is gonna be interesting…_

**WELL WADDA YA THINK! Sorry I've been away school started, and exams as well. So yeah. Review is like a drug.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, I might update quite frequently from now on, we'll see, I'm a proud Asian so study take priority :P. Well, here's Chapter 5! Oh and I'm so sad that Matt left, I'll have to integrate that into the storyline somehow.**

'Umm…" Mr Schue started, "…that was very good Mike. Uh, that's enough for today. See you guys next week."

Everyone filed out slowly, even Finn, despite the fact that he looked like he wanted to murder Mike. It was mainly at Rachel's persuasion that he left. Only Mike and Terry were left, and after a while, they left.

"Good job bro," Terry said as they left the Choir room

Later that night, after dinner, the doorbell rang, and lo and behold, it was Rachel. Terry opened the door and she came inside as he got Mike.

Rachel looked around the Chang household, being the first time she was here. It had trophies and belts all over the living rooms, trophies from Taekwondo tournaments, Jujitsu tournaments, blackbelts, nothing like the two dancers she saw everyday in school. Mike came down, his sleeping clothes already on. He saw her, and his soft brown eyes were looking downcast.

'Michael-" she began, but stopped, not really sure what to say. This was after all, a guy who had never even really talked to her the whole time he was in Glee. Even when he wasn't he had no contact with her, not even slushy attacks. All she knew was that he liked dancing, and he was damned good at it. Despite the awkwardness on his face, Mike was the first to start talking.

"Rachel, the whole time I was on the football team was really just to impress you,' he started, and Rachel's eyes went wide, 'I don't think you remembered, but I sat next to you on orientation day. You kept talking to another person about your singing, and you dancing, about how you wanted to be a star. From then I really wanted to get to know you, but I was too shy, and the fact that you were at the bottom of the social ladder and I was on the top didn't help."

Rachel nodded, then smiled weakly.

"You can talk even more than I can," she said, the faintest hint of humour in her voice.

Mike looked up and smiled back, he was about to say something, but Rachel started first.

"Michael, you're a very nice person, and I'll admit very attractive, but Finn and I have been through a lot of rough times together, we know each other so well. I didn't even know you could talk until the start of this year. I'm happy that you've gained your confidence, but…"

Mike knew what was coming next.

"… I love Finn, and I don't think I'm going to break up with him. Ever."

Despite his disappointment, Mike smiled and nodded, he had expected as much.

Rachel left after an awkward goodbye, and after lying in bed for a while, he fell asleep.

_Monday_

The two brothers picked up Matt at 7:30 and were on their way to school. Matt was unusually quiet, but every time the two brothers asked him what was wrong, he just said he had a lot on his mind.

They reached school, and after their normal routine of chemistry, gym, math and Spanish. In Spanish, Finn just glared at Mike the entire time, as if he were about to take him out. Mike realized, but didn't look back. After a very intense and paranoia filled Spanish, they headed to Glee, Finn having gone off to look for Rachel.

Mr Schue had gone to get something, so when he arrived later, he was surprised to see Matt with his hand up.

"Yes Matt?" his surprise fading slightly, after all, Matt never said anything.

'Uh, Mr Schue, I need to tell the whole Glee Club something."

Mr Schue nodded, and beckoned for him to come up to the front.

"I know I never talk much, and I can't really sing all that well, but I really have enjoyed Glee." Matt said sombrely.

"Wait, _have_?" Mike asked, picking up on the past tense word."

Everybody looked shocked. What was happening?


End file.
